


Scales, Wings, and Fire, Oh My!

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon!Jared, Knight!Jensen, M/M, bottom!Jensen, princess!Danneel, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jensen intends to slay the dragon and win the princess’s heart. But unfortunate circumstances trap Jensen and Jared in Jared’s cave for a while and the two develop a bond. Jensen eventually leaves Jared to go back and win Danneel, unknowingly hurting and almost killing Jared in the heartbreak. Jensen tries to fix it, but it seems his relationship only hurts Jared more as the hunters continue to try and kill the “dangerous” dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey Up The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going crazy with fic writing. it's like a drug.

Jensen examined his sword and made sure it was sharp as it could possibly be. He tapped his finger against the tip and a little drop of blood appeared. Yes, this sword would be perfect to slay the monstrous dragon hidden in the caves at the top of the mountains. Once the dragon was dead, Jensen would be known as the bravest knight in all of the land, and be able to marry whichever woman he desired including the beautiful Princess Danneel of Harris herself.

Although he may find the male form more…pleasing, it was a great honor to marry a princess and Jensen intended to do just that. He had stayed a virgin so he could share the moment with his wife. Plus, Danneel was one of his closest friends and he didn’t want her to share her life with a pompous old man.

He just had to slaughter the dragon.

Jensen was confident in his task. He’d trained for years for this, slashing through enemies and gaining the reputation of being a knight to fear across the land. After he’d killed the dragon, there would be no one else to question his power. And the fearsome dragon wouldn’t be around to scare and kill his (future) subjects.  
The dragon was said to be 70 feet long and teeth that could snap a man in half with one bite. He destroyed entire towns with his flames and stole women and children to torture and eat.

The ghastly thing would be dead as dust when Jensen was done with him. He waved his sword around the way he’d been taught when a knock entered his thoughts. “Jensen?”

His mother’s voice filtered through the door. “Come out to say goodbye to your family, Jensen.”

Jensen swung out the door. “I’m too old for tearful goodbyes.”  
Donna rolled her eyes. “You may be a knight, my dear, but you will always be my little baby.”

“Mother.” Jensen blushed. She ignored his protest and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Hush. My little boy is off to kill a dragon.”  
“Donna, you can’t keep babying him forever,” His dad’s joking voice said. “Good luck on your journey, Jensen.”

“Yes, and don’t die!” Mackenzie added. “Then I’ll be stuck with just Josh as an older brother and it will be _awful_.”  
“Shut up, Mackenzie!” Josh yelled from the other room. “Jensen, if you die can I have your room?”

“He’s not going to die,” Donna said firmly. “He’s been fighting for years, he’s one of the best knights the land of Harris has ever seen. He’ll kill the nasty beast and bring its scale back as a prize.” It was known that dragons zealously guarded two things—their treasure and their scales. Jensen would never bring back a scale unless the dragon was dead.

“That’s my boy.” Alan slapped his son’s back. “Off to slaughter dragons. I’m so proud.”  
Jensen hugged his parents. “I’ll come back in one piece, mother, carrying the scale of a dragon.”

“You better.” Donna sniffed. “I’m not going to lose my son.”  
“Or my brother,” Mackenzie piped up. “If you die and leave me with Josh, I’ll kill you.”

“I know.” Jensen hugged his siblings and parents. “I’ll be fine. See you in a few days.”

“Oh, do you really have to go?” Donna wailed. “Can’t the princess marry someone else?”  
“This is what I’ve been training for my whole life, mother,” Jensen said gently. “I must do this. You know it’s so.”

“Yes, I suppose we do,” Alan said. “We will wish you well while you travel.”  
“Thanks, father.” Jensen smiled and turned to leave. A few more minutes with his loving family and he wouldn’t be able to leave the house. “Goodbye.”

Jensen had his armor on safely, and his sword was tucked in his belt. He carried his sword in hand and started on the journey to the caves atop the mountain.

*

Along his journey, people that heard he was a knight on his way to slaughter the dragon, they treated him with pity, excitement, and disbelief in one. He was given lodging and food free of charge, as long as he succeeded in the quest to kill the dragon. His sword was made of the purest iron and coated in silver, the only way rumored to pierce the monster’s scales.

At the base of the mountains, Jensen’s blood chilled slightly. It was a long climb, and at the top of the rocky mountain a dragon waited. Jensen would have to be very stealthy to avoid the keen ears of the beast. One wrong move and Jensen would be split clean down the middle, or nothing more than a pile of ash. It was certainly terrifying.

But Jensen was the bravest soldier and wouldn’t turn away from the journey because of a little fear. The dragon would die tonight, Jensen would make sure of it. And then he would return with its scale and marry Danni.

Climbing the mountain as quietly and as quickly as he could. After nearly slipping and tumbling down the slope a few times, Jensen adjusted to the rising chill and uneven ground; it became much easier to scale the mountain. It wasn’t very steep, and Jensen could walk the whole way without much trouble. The setting sun made it difficult to see and his trek was slowed in an effort to make sure he didn’t put his foot down in the wrong hole and tumble down to the bottom.

“Finally,” Jensen murmured. The cave was less than a hundred yards from Jensen. But it was dark out, and as brave as Jensen was, he knew it would be downright stupid to go after a dragon in the dark.

He found a hidden area behind some rocks and brush that would keep him concealed, and settled down to get a few hours of sleep. He dared not light a fire, despite the cold, and soon the sound of wind lulled him into unconsciousness.

*

Jensen woke again with the sun shining brightly. Today—today he was going to kill a dragon. He panicked momentarily. If Jensen didn’t do this absolutely perfectly, he’d end up a charred piece of meat for the dragon’s dinner. Silently and swiftly approaching the dragon’s cave, he realized exactly how huge the cave was. The entrance easily topped 60 feet. The inhabitant of the cave would be quite large to live in such a cave.

“Fuck, I’m going to die,” Jensen muttered to himself. _No you’re not_ , his inner voice chastised. _You’re going to kill the dragon and win Princess Danneel’s heart_. Jensen shrugged off the doubt. He could do this.

Jensen climbed into the mouth of the cave. It was _huge_ , and there were holes throughout which seemed to lead to more chambers and hallways in the cave. _It’s a castle_ , Jensen thought. _A primitive, stone castle for a dragon_.

The rumors about shiny things and dragons were apparently true. Gold cups, silver plates, and other beautiful trinkets and jewels hung from every corner. Jensen stroked across a gold statue and oohed at the collection. He continued deeper into the cave and peeked around a corner.

Jensen froze. The dragon was curled up in a ball and judging by the slow rise and fall of its chest, the monster was asleep. Fear made Jensen’s heart stop, but underneath the terror was slight admiration. The dragon was beautiful, interwoven blues that ranged from the color of an ocean to the sheen of frost. It wasn’t 70 feet long, more like 30, but the claws were the size of Jensen’s sword, and the teeth were who knows how long. Wings folded around the dragon and they looked thin as paper. It was remarkable to think something so delicate could raise a huge, hulking beast into the air.

“Wow,” Jensen breathed. It was truly an intimidating, albeit beautiful, animal. The dragon shifted in its sleep and Jensen took a step back. Unfortunately, a pile of treasure was behind him and the piles of gold came clattering to the cave floor with enough noise to wake a hundred dragons.

The smart thing would be to run. Run as fast as he could and come back later. But when the dragon blinked its eyes open, Jensen became paralyzed with fear and couldn’t move or breath.

The eyes of the dragon were various reds and oranges, like flames danced inside the irises. It elongated its neck and the head looked down at Jensen. After the initial shock, Jensen realized there was no malice or fury in the beast’s eyes, just a sort of emptiness. They even looked a little forlorn.

Jensen fumbled with his sword and unsheathed it. If he was going to die, he was going to die with honor. The dragon lay back down on the ground, not even raising its head to glower at Jensen. It yawned, and teeth like daggers.  
 _Who’re you?_ The question echoed in Jensen’s head and he realized the dragon was talking.

“None of your business,” Jensen snapped at the dragon. He sounded braver than he felt. “I’m here to kill you, you awful monster, and make you pay for your crimes.”

 _Crimes?_ The dragon sounded confused. _I’ve committed no crimes_.

Jensen snorted. “Sure you haven’t. Murder isn’t a crime in your book, is it?” He pointed the sword at the creature. “Now I’m going to slaughter you where you lay.”

The dragon curled back into a ball and closed its eyes. _Go ahead. Just don’t wake me_.

“Wait, you’re not even going to fight back?” Jensen asked incredulously. “No fire, no fight?”  
 _I don’t fight with humans,_ The dragon explained. _They’re no threat to me._ He peeked an eye open. _And contrary to your silly rumors, an iron sword with silver covering will not kill me. So leave, please_.

“Why are you so pathetic?” Jensen cried. “You’re supposed to be fierce?”

The dragon raised its head again, both eyes open and _sad_. _You try being alone for hundreds of years. After a while, you wouldn’t feel like jumping up and putting on a show for everyone that brought in a weapon to slice your head off. Now leave._

Jensen wanted to leave. But he couldn’t return empty handed. People would believe that he ran off like a coward. He had to bring something off, a talon or a scale or a tooth. Anything to prove that he met the dragon and killed the pathetic beast. It wouldn’t be much of a task, seeing how the monster was actually as meek as a newborn kitten.

Jensen walked cautiously over to the dragon. “Can I have a scale or something? Just to prove I was here? And I, um, killed you?”  
Without opening its eyes, the dragon said _Take what you will. As long as you leave after_.

“Okay. I promise.” Jensen went closer and put a hand on the dragon’s side. It was warm and rumbled with each breath. The scales were shiny and smooth and Jensen stroked across them a couple times before tugging on one. It refused to come off and Jensen grabbed his sword to slice it off. The iron sword, true to the dragon’s word, simply bounced off the scales without causing a dent.

Jensen tugged and fought with the scale for an hour, but it didn’t budge. With one particularly strong pull of frustration, the dragon gave a pained whine. Jensen should be grateful he was hurting the beast, but he felt an unsolicited pang of pity. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
 _But you don’t regret it_. The dragon twisted its head to look at him. _Move back_. Jensen obliged and the dragon lowered its head to its side. It easily bit a scale off and then he dropped it at Jensen’s feet. _There’s your prize_. The dragon’s eyes were mournful when he said _I suppose you’ll leave now_.

“I thought you _wanted_ me to leave!”

 _Do I want to be alone for the rest of my life? No. But I don’t want to spend it around a man who’s constantly looking for ways to kill me. Everyone looks at me with hatred when I leave; I don’t need to_ live _with that look_. The dragon closed its eyes. _Do what you will, I suppose. I won’t stop you_.

Jensen nodded and backed away from the dragon. He turned and ran to the mouth of the cave, but then heard a loud crack of thunder. Outside, it was pouring rain and lighting flashed. “Aw, fuck.” It was possibly to walk back home in the storm, but the idea was unappealing and it would be much more likely to fall down the mountain and die. Maybe he would just nap in the cave until the rain let up. He stayed near the entrance, so he could leave at a moment’s notice. It was cold and the thunder was louder at the mouth of the cave, but it was better than hiking down in the weather.

Jensen curled up and moved his sword away so it wouldn’t stab him in his sleep. He thought of his family, and their proud smiles when Jensen brought back the dragon scale. “See you in a few days,” Jensen murmured, hoping his family knew they were in his thoughts.

*

It was still freezing when Jensen woke up, and there were a few raindrops clinging to his skin. He curled tighter into himself to try to stay warm. A warm breath puffed against his back and Jensen rolled over to see the dragon leaning over him. “Shit!” Jensen scrambled backwards. “Fuck, shit, don’t eat me!”

 _You’re still here._ The dragon sounded confused. _And_ _I’m not going to eat you,_ the dragon added. _I don’t eat humans. Too thin. Taste weird._

“Oh, so you _have_ eaten a human in the past!” Jensen exclaimed.

 _Yes,_ he growled. _I ate what my mother provided for me. She gave me human, and I ate it._ He huffed again and warm air wrapped around Jensen. Despite the terror of being a few yards away from a _dragon_ , the warm air felt too good to move away from.

“It doesn’t change the fact that you ate one,” Jensen retorted.

 _You humans. All so stubborn. You’ve eaten baby animals, and I’ve never eaten a baby anything. But everything is above you, isn’t it?_ The dragon stretched its neck out and its wings ruffled slightly. _Come away from the entrance. You’ll freeze._

“What, so you can eat me? No thanks!”

 _You’re so stuck on the_ eating _part!_ The dragon shook its head. _I don’t care anymore. I’m just a nasty old monster, why would you take_ my _word for it?_

“Don’t make yourself the victim here,” Jensen snapped.

_You’re right. I’m not. I’m a mean old dragon that could kill you without raising a claw. But I have food, and it’s certainly warmer in here than it is sitting at the edge of the cave._

“Food?” Jensen asked suspiciously. “And there’s no chance this ‘food’ is going to poison me? Or it’s human flesh?”

 _I don’t care what you believe. I’m going to get food. Come or don’t come_. The monster lumbered away with the same pathetic, lonely expression on his face that he wore last night.

Jensen hated the thing, but he _was_ cold, and it didn’t look like the dragon had any intention to eat him. Jensen followed in the dragon’s huge steps, trying not to knock into any more piles of treasure. He shyly entered the kitchen, which was 50 feet high and wide to accommodate the dragon’s massive bulk. “You mentioned food?” Jensen said quietly.

The dragon looked shocked to see him. _Sit._ Jensen sat, still shivering from the cold. The dragon cocked his head and then snorted a blast of fire. Jensen jumped, but the flame went to his side and lit up the stove. _It should get warmer_.

“Thank you,” Jensen muttered. The dragon didn’t reply and Jensen sighed. “Do you have a name?”

 _Jared,_ the dragon said. _My name is Jared_.

“I’m Jensen,” Jensen replied. “I’m a knight.”

 _You’ll forgive me if I’m not surprised. Knights are frequent guests of mine. They all leave screaming when their weapons don’t work_. Jared cocked his head. _What makes_ you _so different?_

“I don’t know,” Jensen replied honestly. “Maybe I’m just stupider than the rest.”  
A huff of air came out of Jared’s snout and Jensen realized he was laughing. A dragon, a fierce and terrifying dragon was _laughing_! “You’re laughing,” Jensen told him, bewildered.

 _I do that sometimes_. A look of complete sadness washed over Jared’s face. _I used to do it more_.

Jensen sighed. “I cannot believe I’m saying this,” he muttered to himself. Then again, louder, “Do you wanna tell me about it?”

 _No_. Jared hesitated. _Yes. But I wouldn’t put you through that._ Jared hooked a claw around a giant cabinet and pulled it open. _Go ahead_.

“Why do you have food if you don’t eat it?” Jensen inquired.

 _I do sometimes_. Jared didn’t eat now, in fact, he seemed content to curl up and watch Jensen.

“You’re making me feel self-conscious,” Jensen told him.

 _Sorry, would you rather I close my eyes?_ The amused tint in Jared’s voice—or thoughts—bugged Jensen.

“Yes,” Jensen snapped. “Stop sounding so amused by this.”  
 _Sorry._ Jared shut down and curled his head away from Jensen. Jensen felt that unwelcome pang of regret.

“I didn’t mean to be rude,” Jensen said softly.

 _It’s okay._ Jared turned to face Jensen. _You learn to let this things roll off you_.

“You shouldn’t have to,” Jensen said.

 _Hey,_ Jared forced light to his voice, _I’m a dragon. It comes with the job description_. _Nothing gets through this thick, scaly skin_.

Jensen didn’t know what made him do it, but he abandoned his search for food and reached out to touch Jared’s snout. The scales were warm and smooth. Jensen ran his hand across the warmth, before becoming embarrassed and turning away from the dragon. He found some bread in Jared’s cabinet and pulled it out, determinedly avoiding looking at Jared.

Jared didn’t say anything to him, but a puff of warm air all but dried Jensen’s clothes completely. He felt warm from head to toe and cut off pieces of bread with his cheeks tinged pink.  

*

Jensen discovered that lying around in a cave became very boring, very quickly. Jared watched him almost constantly, but the dragon managed to turn his gaze away before Jensen met his eyes.

“What do you do all day?” Jensen asked.

 _Sleep. Moan. Eat. Hunt._ Jared flashed his rows of smart teeth. _Collect treasure_.

“You live an exciting life.”

Jared blew ciders towards his ankles, knowing it would make Jensen jump back as always. _So much for a great, brave knight_.

Jensen’s smile died on his lips. “Oh.”  
 _Jensen?_ Jared tilted his head. _I didn’t mean to upset you. You are brave_.

“It’s not that—it’s my… my family. They probably think I’m dead.”

 _They know it’s a long journey. And there’s an awful storm out, they probably think it’s taking you longer to get back. And you’ve only been here a day. You’ll return as soon as the storm stops_.

“Aw, you gonna miss me, dragon?”

 _Yes_. Jared rested his head on the cool ground. _I’ve become used to you here and now I’ll have to go back to being alone_.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen said. “But this isn’t my home. It’s yours. I have my own home, and family, and I’m going to marry a beautiful princess. Once I bring back this-,” Jensen waved the scale in the air, “-I’ll have all of that. My life will be perfect.”

  1. Jared curled his tail around him. _Good_.



Jensen played with the scale in his hand. It had dulled a bit, and was less beautiful and shiny than when Jared had initially plucked it off. The scale was as blue as the sky. “Your scales are beautiful.”

 _Thank you_. Jared preened, and Jensen decided another rumor was true. Dragons loved to be complimented. _You’re not too ugly either_.

“I’m flattered.” Jensen reached out and pushed gently at Jared’s snout, so Jared spit a bit of flame at Jensen’s foot. “One day you’re going to hit me!”

 _Highly unlikely. I’m not some… human that can’t control myself. I’m quite accurate_.

“Humble, too.”

Jared shoved Jensen with his snout. “Jerk!” Jensen exclaimed.

 _Shouldn’t insult a dragon, I could squish you with one toe_. Jared had taken to mocking Jensen the past day. The thunder outside roared, and the nasty crack of lightning followed. The light illuminated the cave and Jensen moved deeper inside.

“I just want it to be over,” Jensen muttered, referring to the storm. “I want to go home. I want to marry Danneel and make fun of my little sister and eat my mom’s cooking. I hate that I’m stuck here in this stupid cave!”

Jared didn’t reply, and Jensen realized once again he’d insulted the dragon. He didn’t feel like apologizing. “I’m going to walk around a bit.”

 _I’ll be here_. Jared closed his eyes. _Might go back to sleep_.

“Okay.” Jensen stood up to wander around the cave. Jared’s treasures lined every wall and cranny. The deeper Jensen wandered into the cave, exploring tunnels and more rooms, the more treasure he stumbled upon. It was beautiful and, well, shiny. The cave appeared to glow with the bright gold and gems. “Wow.”

He picked up a gold necklace with emeralds embedded in it. It seemed like the perfect gift to give Princess Danneel along with the dragon scale. Jensen doubted Jared would let him keep the necklace if he asked, so he decided to hide it in his pocket and escape as soon as possible. It was tempting to leave, even though the thunderstorm still raged.

Jensen pocketed the necklace and wandered back out of the tunnels. But they twisted and turned and Jensen soon found himself in more rooms, rather than closer to the entrance. “Fuck, I’m lost.”  
 _It’s alright, little one_ , Jared’s voice echoed in Jensen’s head. _Tell me where you are. I’ll come fetch you_.

“I’m not some possession you can carry away,” Jensen protested. “And I’m certainly not little.”  
 _By my standards you are. But if you wish to stay hidden away, be my guest._

“I hate that stupid lizard,” Jensen muttered to himself. “Fine, come find me.”

 _I’m so nice to you. Ungrateful little human. I should eat you_. Jensen heard Jared’s lumbering footsteps coming through the cave, and eventually his large head peered around the corner. _I thought you were going to sit by the entrance and will away the storm_.

“You’re hilarious.” Jensen picked up a cup that fell to the ground. “And you have a serious hoarding problem.”

 _Hello! I’m a_ dragon, Jared pointed out. _I hoard treasures. It’s what I do. Along with eating humans_.

“That’s unhealthy.”

 _The eating humans or the hoarding? Because only one of those is true_. Jared stretched out a claw and plucked the cup from Jensen’s hand. _No stealing, little one_.

“Don’t call me that!” Jensen exclaimed. “You overgrown lizard!”

 _Insulting a dragon?_ Jared huffed and a little bit of flame snorted from his nostrils. _Not smart, little human._

“Is it still raining?” Jensen asked.

_Pouring. And there’s lightning and thunder to top it off._

“I suppose it doesn’t bother _you_ ,” Jensen hissed. “You never leave your stupid cave.”

 _And do what?_ Jared replied scathingly. _Visit my friends in the village? Trot around and stretch my wings? People like_ you _would come after me if I so much as poked my head out._

“You said all those swords don’t hurt you.”

_They don’t. I just don’t like being reminded that I’m the most hated thing in the whole land._

“You’re not the _most_ hated thing,” Jensen tried to console the dragon. “There are things people hate more than you.”

 _I doubt it_.

“Well, if you sit here moping about your lonely life, you’re never going to make any friends,” Jensen pointed out.

 _And who do you propose would be friends with me?_ Jared’s tail swished on the ground. _I’m a monster, remember._

Jensen cautiously reached out and pet Jared’s snout. “Hey, you’re not that bad. Out of all the people—or animals—to be stuck with, you’re not bad company.”

Jared looked happy at that, and his tail flicked. “You’re wagging your tail like a damn dog,” Jensen teased. Jared huffed and warm air fluffed Jensen’s hair.

 _I could bite your head off_ , Jared pointed out. _Best not to compare me to some common mutt_.

“You’re much shinier than a dog,” Jensen amended. “And you can breath fire.”

_Would you like me to demonstrate?_

“No!” Jensen replied vehemently. “I don’t need to be burned alive.”

Jared smirked—if dragons could smirk—and huffed out a laugh. _You’re no fun_.

“I think I’ll choose alive over fun, thank you very much.” Jensen yawned. “I’m exhausted.”

 _Go to sleep, little one,_ Jared said. _Perhaps the rain will be gone tomorrow_.

“I hope so.”

*

A loud clap of thunder woke Jensen in the middle of the night. It was pitch black, but the rain didn’t seem to be letting off a bit. If Jensen waited until the rain was gone, it would be days before he could return home. No, the smart thing to do would be to return as soon as possible. He had the scale, and Jared would probably eat him if Jensen tried to leave during the day.

He was left with one option—Jensen had to leave at night in the storm. He checked his pockets for the scale, and the necklace he intended to give to Danneel. “Now or never, Ackles.” He braced himself for the cold air and stepped out of the cave.

The immediate chill wasn’t so bad. His armor, which had been dried by Jared’s warm breath, became soaked in less than a minute. It made the air seem colder and as Jensen trekked down the mountain, he started to shiver. It was a horrible idea, and he half wanted to turn around and curl up inside a warm cave, dragon be damned. But the necklace rattled and Jensen remembered he had to return to his family and Danneel. He had to keep going, even though his legs felt like lead and his boots sloshed with every step,

The wind roared louder than any dragon, and Jensen slipped several times on the wet rocks. The grass was muddy and Jensen sunk into the ground on every step. It was absolutely miserable.

Then he heard the growling. Even above the wind, the snarling was audible and Jensen backed away from it. It came from both sides, though, and Jensen drew his sword. Whatever it was, Jensen could kill it.

The first wolf poked its head out and looked like the eyes were glowing red. Jensen relaxed. It was just a wolf; he’d killed things bigger than this without breaking a sweat. The wolf charged at him and Jensen grabbed his sword. It slammed into the wolf clean up to the hilt. The wolf was dead before it could blink, and Jensen pulled the blade out. Another growl came from behind him and Jensen turned to brandish his weapon again. The growl was silenced again, but more growling came from the forest and Jensen turned to find another wolf.

And another.

And _another_.

They were all around him, and Jensen knew despite all his swordsmanship the wolves controlled this fight. They could see better at night than Jensen could, and he was vastly outnumbered. “I survive a dragon and this is how I die,” Jensen muttered. “What a way to go.”

The first wolf jumped at him and Jensen managed to slash at it. But the second one got his leg, and the third one on his side. It started to hurt, and Jensen dropped his sword. _I’m gonna fucking die_.

The last thing he heard was a loud roar and the scared yelping of wolves.


	2. Calm After The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is especially long, enjoy!!

Jensen woke up and wondered if he was in heaven. He assumed that he couldn’t possibly be alive, given how the wolves had ripped him apart, but he wasn’t in any pain. He was warm and wrapped up in a soft blanket.

 _You’re awake_ , a low rumbling voice said. Jensen jolted and wide eyes scanned the room.

“Oh, it’s you,” Jensen said. He patted Jared’s snout and then it clicked. “What the fuck? It’s you! What are you doing here?”

The dragon gazed curiously at him. _A surprising lack of gratitude for the dragon that saved your life_.

“Saved my li—what?”

Jared snorted. _Being attacked by wolves has made you stupid, I see. Or were you already dumb?_

“I am _not_ stupid.” He shifted and then realized what he was lying against was Jared’s scaly yet soft side. The dragon had wrapped a blanket around him and his clothes were lying to dry on the floor of the cave. His clothes! “You took my clothes off, you creepy dragon!”

Jared made the huffing noise that meant he was laughing. _I do not lust over your body as you believe I do, little one. And I had to clean your wounds, but next time I’ll preserve your virtue and let you bleed out on the floor._ He curled his long neck around so his eyes could meet Jensen’s.

“Thank you,” Jensen said grudgingly. “Stupid lizard.”

Jared blew a huff of smoke at Jensen. _Idiot human_.

Jensen pulled the blanket tighter around himself to conceal himself. “I’m going to sleep.”

 _Goodnight, little human._ Jared draped a wing over him and Jensen was surprised at the softness and the warmth.

“Goodnight, you giant beast.” He reached out and stroked Jared’s snout. The scales were warm and Jensen ran curious hands across them while Jared’s eyes fluttered shut. “You’re pretty.”  
 _I know that, little human._ Jared tucked his wing in closer. _Now sleep. Or let me sleep._

“Grumpy dragon, aren’t we?”

Jared opened one eye and spit a flame next to Jensen’s foot. _You can insult me when we wake up tomorrow_. Jared curled up in a ball like he usually slept, but this time Jensen was nestled between Jared’s tail and side with a wing draped over him. “I’m in a little dragon fort!” Jensen murmured to himself.

_Jensen! Sleep!_

 

 *

 

“Hey, you’re a dragon, right?”

 _Well observed, little human_. Jared’s fire-like eyes watched him. _Are all humans as thick as you? I’ve greatly overestimated their intelligence_.

“Oh, because you can breath fire you think you’re _so_ much better than everyone else.”

 _I do, yes_. The fire in Jared’s eyes crackled.

“So, you can fly?” Jensen asked, remembering his original question.

 _Yes. If you’re asking me what I think you’re asking me, the answer is no_. Jared flicked a rock at Jensen with his tail.

“What do you think I’m asking you?”

 _To take you on a flight,_ Jared replied. _I suppose you want my to fly you somewhere._

“No,” Jensen lied. “I was just curious about the habits and skills of dragons.”

 _Let me tell you another skill of dragons_ , Jared blew smoke at Jensen. _We’re very good at telling when someone is lying_.

“Show off,” Jensen muttered. “You think you’re all that because you can fly have shiny scales.”

 _And I can also breath fire_. Jared smirked as well as a dragon can smirk. _Don’t forget that part_.

“You know, you would be more tolerable if you were human.”

 _But then I couldn’t breathe fire and I wouldn’t have my beautiful, shiny scales_ , Jared pointed out. _I’m very beautiful_.

“And arrogant. Attractive, but arrogant.”

 _Would you like me to be humble?_ Jared put his gigantic head in Jensen’s lap and looked up at him. _I’m a sentient being, not a dog_.

“Get off me!” Jensen shoved at Jared’s head but he could have been a feather for all the good he did. “Why are you so fucking heavy?”

_I thought humans were smart. But here you are asking stupid questions. Dra-gon. Do I have to remind you every time?_

“You’re _mean_.”

Jared bumped his head against Jensen’s chest gently. _I haven’t eaten you, little human, have I?_

“Is that a threat?”

  1. Jared licked his cheek and Jensen wiped the spot furiously.



“Ew! Gross!”

Jared made the sound that meant he was laughing. _Wimp_.

“It’s dragon germs! They’re gross!” Jensen protested. Jared curled his long body around Jensen. He probably should have thwacked Jared on the snout and pushed him away, but the dragon was warm and Jensen was still sore from being attacked by wolves. Jared was a comforting presence and Jensen’s head fell back against his side.

“If someone told me I’d be talking with a dragon, resting on it’s side, a few days ago, I would have sent them to the healer.” Jensen rubbed Jared’s snout and the dragon huffed happily.

 _If someone had told_ me _I would have had company in my cave that wasn’t trying to kill me, I’d bite their head off_.

“Yeah, right. You’re just a big marshmallow.” Jensen teased. He stroked across the smooth membranes of Jared’s wings. They were paper thin, but didn’t tear. Jared even let Jensen stab at them with his sword, and they didn’t crack. Jensen marveled at Jared’s wings, and Jared preened under Jensen’s amazement.

“Sometimes I miss home,” Jensen said quietly. It made Jared sad when Jensen talked about leaving, but it was all he could think about.

 _I understand that,_ Jared replied.

“I don’t mean to make you upset,” Jensen whined. “I just can’t think of anything else.”

Jared uncurled his body and stood up. Jensen knew he pushed too far, but Jared didn’t look upset. _We’re leaving_.

Jensen’s eyes widened. “To go where?”  
 _Where else?_ Jared said. _I’m taking you home_.

*

“The storm is going to hurt you. Or me,” Jensen warned.

Jared snorted. _I won’t get hurt. And I’ll protect you. Nothing to worry about, little human_.

“I dunno…” Jensen eyed the drip in Jared’s back nervously. “What if I fall?”  
 _You won’t,_ Jared insisted. _And if you do, I’ll catch you._

Jensen sighed. “I must be crazy.” He swung his legs up until he was nestled on Jared’s back carefully. “If you drop me, I swear to gods-,”

 _Stop worrying. I thought you wanted to get home_. Jared snorted smoke. _Or is that no longer your intention?_

“No, it is,” Jensen replied. “Just be careful.”

 _I promise,_ Jared swore. _Now hold on_.

“Hold on to wha-,” Jensen was cut off by Jared launching himself into the air, and he screamed. “Holy shit!”

Jared laughed. _Can’t handle heights?_

“I’m flying! On the back of a dragon! If you were me, you’d be screaming too!” Jensen tried to yell over the wind.

Jared swooped higher and Jensen clutched onto Jared’s thick neck. “You’re going to drop me and kill me!” Jensen screamed.

 _I would never_ , Jared replied. The bastard sounded amused.

“Just so you know,” Jensen shouted, “I hate you!”

 _Be polite, little human, or I’ll start flying loops._ Jared stretched his wings and swooped, thankfully not going upside down.

“And then I would cut your wings off,” Jensen yelled back. He heard Jared’s laughter in his head.

*

 _This is where I let you off, little human_ , Jared said. _I don’t want to go much closer. People will see me and realize you didn’t actually kill me._ It was still raining and was already soaked from flying through the clouds.

“Thanks,” Jensen said. He rubbed Jared’s snout and the dragon rumbled contentedly. Jensen blushed. “Also, I may have forgotten the scale.”

 _Foolish boy._ Jared reached around and pulled another scale off. _That hurts, so if you ask me again I’ll set your hair on fire._

“You’re a very generous dragon.” Jensen pocketed the scale and reached up to scratch Jared’s nose. “I don’t suppose I’ll see you again.”

 _Unless you’re willing to hike up that hill again. And it would be suspicious, since there’s supposed to be nothing up there but a dead dragon and dangerous cliffs._ Jared butted his head against Jensen’s chest. _Don’t be sad, little human. And here._ Jared opened his jaws and dropped the emerald necklace Jensen had been admiring into Jensen’s palm. _I saw you attempt to steal it. You are not as sneaky as you believe. Go win over your pretty girl._

Jensen stared at the necklace. He knew dragons hoarded their treasure zealously. “Thank you.” He looked into Jared’s orange, dancing eyes. The dragon watched him fondly. Impulsively, Jensen stepped forward and put his arms around the dragon’s neck. “I might miss you, you stupid overgrown lizard.”

 _I might miss you too, little human._ Jared bumped his head against Jensen affectionately. _Probably not_.

“I still hate you.” Jensen flicked the warm scales on Jared’s nose.

Jared nipped at his hand. _I’m going to leave before someone finds us talking. Goodbye, little human_.

“Bye.” Jensen kicked a rock. “I’m not supposed to be sad.”

 _Then don’t be._ Jared licked his face.

“Ew, gross!”

Jared rumbled his happy laugh and flicked Jensen with his tail as he leapt into the sky. Jensen watched him go, the beautiful scales sparkling even in the rain.

*

Jensen went to his house first. He stood outside for a few minutes before knocking, and waited for footsteps to run to the door. Mackenzie opened it, looking bored, but her face lit up when she saw Jensen.

“You’re home!” Mackenzie tackled him in a hug. “Mom! Dad! Jensen’s home!”

Soon Jensen was enveloped in hugs from all of his family members. His mother sobbed happily in his arms and his dad smiled proudly. They all demanded to see the scale and _oohed_ over it.

“So shiny,” Mackenzie whispered. “The dragon must have been _beautiful_.”

“Mackenzie,” Josh scolded. “You know monsters are hideous beasts. Right, Jensen?”  
Jensen swallowed nervously. “Yeah. Hideous, overgrown lizards.”

“You _must_ tell Danneel!” His mother finally exclaimed. “Go tell the princess, now! You can certainly marry her now.”

“Alright,” Jensen agreed. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll go.” He looked at the scale in his hand and remembered Jared’s exasperation when he plucked a second one. _Foolish little human_.

**

The King and Queen watched Jensen appraisingly. “You have something for us,” The King announced.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Jensen replied. He pulled the scale from his pocket. “The scale from the dragon in the mountains, now dead,” He lied.

The King grinned proudly. “The kingdom will be proud of you.”

“ _I_ am proud,” Princess Danneel said from behind her parents. “Good to see you again, Sir Jensen.”  
Jensen bowed. “Princess Danneel, it’s an honor.”

Danneel rolled her eyes and walked over to Jensen. In his ear, she whispered, “Maybe we can pretend that I’m the girl you used to make mudpies with as a kid rather than a princess.”

Jensen chuckled. “You did make the best mudpies.”

Danneel laughed. “I did, didn’t I?”  
“I have something for you,” Jensen said. He fingered the necklace in his pocket.

“Yes?” Danneel’s brown eyes twinkled.

Jensen’s fingers abandoned the necklace and pressed the scale into her hand. “A scale from the slain dragon.”

“Thank you, Sir Jensen.” Danneel turned to his parents. “I’m going to take a walk with this valiant knight.”  
“Please,” The King agreed. “We shall plan a celebration in honor of your kill of that horrendous beast.”  
Jensen forced a smile and a bow. It angered Jensen to hear the gentle dragon described his horrendous. Danneel sensed his discomfort and dragged him into the castle gardens.

“So,” Danneel said when they were alone. “Wanna tell me what actually happened?”  
“I went up there and killed a dragon,” Jensen lied. “I can’t really describe it. I don’t remember much other than the storm and the blood.”  
Danneel raised an eyebrow. “Most people would be boasting about slaughtering the thing, yet when you come home, you can hardly speak of it. In fact, you seemed almost upset that someone insulted your dragon.”

“He’s dead, it doesn’t matter now.” Jensen glanced at her. “You don’t believe me.”  
“No.” Danneel smiled comfortingly. “But you got the scale. So I would really like to know how.”  

“He didn’t put up a fight,” Jensen said. “He just lay there. So I cut a scale off. He barely even opened at eye. I tried to kill him but nothing even dented him.”

“So what if he goes after another village?”

“He won’t,” Jensen stated. “He doesn’t care at all.”

Danneel sighed in relief. “Well, at least I won’t have to deal with anymore men prancing up the mountain to kill the dragon.”

“One less worry on your plate.” Jensen bumped his shoulder into hers. “Remember when we broke the vase in your parents room and said that a bird got in and did it?”

“That was a hell of a day. You know, I don’t actually want to marry anyone. No offense,” Danneel hurried to say.

“None taken. I really did want to marry you, but I guess it was the principle of marriage.” He shrugged. “So, basically, we don’t want to marry each other.”  
“Yup.”  
“Then what the hell did I try and kill a dragon for?” Jensen threw up his hands in mock-exasperation. Danneel laughed and linked her arm through his.

“Why don’t you take me for a walk, and tell me all about the adventure.” She narrowed her eyes. “No lies.”

“It stays between us?”  
“Not another soul will hear it,” Danneel assured.

Jensen took a deep breath and told his friend everything.  

*

“Wow,” Danneel said when Jensen finished.

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck. “He was a friend, you know? It was nice to have someone to talk to. And now everyone expects us to get married because they think I killed a dragon I actually befriended.”

“It’s a predicament.” Danneel smiled. “I’d rather marry you than anyone else.”  
“And I don’t suppose there’s anyone more beautiful or fun as you,” Jensen agreed.

“A marriage of convenience,” Danneel decided. “We, as two friends, get married. And who knows, maybe we will fall in love. Over time.”

“Well your anatomy would have to chance. Still, our marriage would be fun,” Jensen concurred. “Okay. Deal. Wanna get married?”  
“Not with a proposal like _that_ ,” Danneel teased.

Jensen bent to one knee and bowed exaggeratedly. “Princess Danneel of Harris, oh so beautiful, would do me to great honor of becoming my wife?”

Danneel giggled. “I would, Sir Jensen the dragon slayer.”

Jensen pulled her into a hug. “How gracious.”

“We must tell everyone,” Danneel said. “We can’t keep this a secret from our families.”

“Especially because you’re the princess,” Jensen added.

“The kingdom will need to do. Let’s go to mother and father now and announce our engagement, the rest we can hammer out later.”

The King and Queen, predictably, were overjoyed. Jensen’s family was ecstatic when they heard, Mackenzie telling Danneel that she should think twice before tethering herself to Jensen for the rest of her life. Danneel laughed and patted Jensen’s hand. “I’ll manage,” she had said.

A party was planned to celebrate both the princess’s engagement and the slaughter of the horrible dragon. Danneel and Jensen spent most of the time walking around and talking. Neither one of them were amused by party preparations. To everyone else they looked like a happily in love couple; only Danneel and Jensen knew their love extended not beyond friendship.

“I know it sounds crazy,” Jensen said, “but I wish that Jared could be here.”  
“I would have loved to meet him, if he is as wonderful as you go on as,” Danneel replied.

Jensen nodded. “He is. Which is something I never thought I would say about a dragon.”

Jensen didn’t give Danneel the necklace. No one knew about it except for Jensen and Jared. One day, Jensen slid the necklace around his neck and hid it under his tunic. The necklace had yet to come off, and Jensen liked to believe it was the little bit of his friend that always stayed with him.

The party was at dusk, on the sixth day of the week. Jensen and Danneel were to make an entrance, announce their engagement, and then the king would declare Jensen a dragon slayer. Then the festivities would happen for many hours into the night. It all sounded grand, and Jensen knew he would spend most of it watching the mountains where Jared hid.

*

Jensen and Danneel stood in front of the entire town, clasping hands and smiling. “We have an announcement,” Danneel called. “Sir Jensen, the slayer of the fearsome dragon, has asked for my hand in marriage. I have accepted, and we are to be wed.” Cheers echoed around, all the people celebrating their love. Jensen and Danneel smiled with each other. There was a knowing look in the princess’s eyes and Jensen decided his fiancé was much too perceptive.

All over the town square, food and games were held and little kids ran around laughing and playing. It was a joyous occasion, and Jensen and Danneel made rounds to greet everyone and accept their congratulations. It became too much, and Jensen excused himself for a minute.

“Congrats,” A deep, amused and strangely familiar voice said. Jensen turned and saw an extremely tall, extremely _handsome_ stranger. Engagement or no engagement, Jensen still felt his dick twitch at the sight of the gorgeous man. His sexual orientation hadn’t changed.

“Thank you,” Jensen said. “And you are?”

“Don’t you know?” The man smiled. “It’s good to see you, little human.”

Jensen’s mouth fell open. “Jared?”

“That’s what I said.” Jared’s eyes were stunningly blue, the color of his scales.

“Your eyes are supposed to be red,” Jensen blurted.

Jared looked surprised. “You see the dragon that you attempted to kill is now in a human form and what you’re most stuck on is that my _eyes_ are the wrong color?”

“I’m still in shock.” Jensen reached out and put a palm against Jared’s chest. “You’re real.”

“Of course I am, little human.” Jared’s laughter was even beautiful when he was a human.

“Why were you not a human when I visited you?” Jensen demanded to know. “I would have been a lot less intimidated!”

Jared snorted. “You weren’t intimidated. And being human is like wearing clothing that is much too small and squeezes you to the point of discomfort. I just wanted to see you tonight and I couldn’t exactly drop by as a dragon.”

“Can you breath fire as a human?” Jensen asked.

“No. Though I’m still stronger than all men.”

“Show off.” Jensen checked to see if anyone’s eyes were on them before tugging the dragon into a hug. He felt Jared’s ribs and only then did he realize his dragon was suspiciously thin. “What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

Jared cleared his throat awkwardly. “You could say that.”

“Gods, you look sick,” Jensen realized. The man was handsome, but pale and his body held little muscle. Only his eyes had any signs of life. “Is this just because you are in your human form?”  
“If only.” Jared frowned. “I’m afraid my dragon form looks no better.”

“What happened? Were you poisoned?”  
Jared laughed again. “Silly human. Poison cannot kill a dragon.”

“How can I cure you?”

“You can’t,” Jared said. “Have I ever told you how a dragon dies?”

Jensen shook his head. “I thought they couldn’t?”

“The only one that can kill a dragon is the one the dragon loves,” Jared explained. “We open ourselves up to them. It gives them a power over us that no one else has, because when a dragon loves he or she loves with all their hearts can offer.” He twisted his hands together nervously. “We put our life in another’s hands and trust them not to hurt us. They quite literally have a piece of our heart and need to keep it safe. ”

“Does that always happen?” Jensen asked. “Do they keep it safe, I mean.”

“Of course not,” Jared snorted. “Many dragons fall in unrequited love, whether it be another dragon or human. And the human doesn’t typically care that they killed the dragon. No one cares about the health of mean, evil dragons.”  
“Does it hurt?”

“I don’t know,” Jared answered honestly. “I can imagine it’s unpleasant. Broken hearts hurt no matter what, you know?”

“Yeah. Do you… did you give your heart away? Or a piece of your heart?” Jensen inquired.

Jared didn’t meet his eyes. “Yes. Though I suppose in my case it’s more than just a piece.”

“To whom?” Jensen couldn’t imagine whom Jared could love if no one ever visited him.

“No one who cares,” Jared replied. “He doesn’t know.”

“So, are you going to die?”

“I don’t know.” He let out a breath.

Jensen took his hand. “Well, I’ll gladly knock some sense into the person that hurt you. Tell them how lucky they are.”

Jared looked mournfully at Jensen. “It’s too late, Jensen. He’s with someone else.”

“I don’t want you to die,” Jensen said and he realized how true the statement was. He didn’t want his friend to die, dragon or not. “Let me help.”

“I didn’t come to make this night miserable,” Jared said. “Let’s talk about something brighter.”

“Jared, you can’t expect me to overlook the fact that you’re sick.” He shuffled his feet. “You’re still handsome, even sick. Just so you know.”

Jared beamed at him and nuzzled his face into Jensen’s neck, so reminiscent of his dragon form that Jensen stroked Jared’s cheek. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Danneel. She’s been dying to meet the dragon I go on about so much?”  
Jared pulled back and looked incredulously at Jensen. “She knows about me?”

“Yeah, I went on about you for a while.” Jensen blushed. “It may have been a long, rambling conversation.”

Jared smirked. “I’m an interesting person.” His brown furrowed and then his arm shot out to grab at the necklace hidden under Jensen’s tunic. “You kept it,” He murmured softly.

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

Despite Jared’s illness, he beamed at Jensen. “I’d love to meet your fiancé. I’ve heard she’s very beautiful.”

“She is,” Jensen agreed. “Come on.” Without thinking he grabbed Jared’s hand and led him through the crowd.

“Danneel!” Jensen called. “Come meet Jared!”

The pretty redhead popped up from the crowd. “Jared’s here?” Her eyes went to the tall man. “You’re Jared?”  
“Yes, your highness.” Jared bowed.

“Please, call me Danneel,” the princess replied. “Any friend of Jensen is a friend of mine. Thank you for not eating him. And I apologize that you had to put up with Jensen’s sorry ass for a week.”

Jared grinned at Jensen. “Nah, it wasn’t that much trouble. He’s good company.”

“Clearly you hung out with someone who wasn’t Jensen.” Danneel smirked at her fiancé. “The Jensen _I_ know is obnoxious and talks too much.”  
“Quit insulting me in front of my friend,” Jensen grumbled. “You’ve been demoted from best friend to good friend.”  
“My heart is broken,” Danneel deadpanned. “I’m going to get something to eat; do either of you want anything?”

“Find me some meat on a stick, I don’t care what it is,” Jensen replied. “I want meat and I want it on a stick.”  
“Picky. Can’t believe I’m going to be stuck with you forever.” She winked at Jared. “Take him back to your cave, please.”

Jared smiled and it almost made it seem like he wasn’t sick. “No, he’s your problem now. And if you can find something meaty, I’d like that. If it’s not too much trouble, princess.”

“Nah. Though I really should be making Jensen do this.”   
“Go away, Danneel!” Jensen exclaimed.

She disappeared into the ground with a laugh, and Jared turned to Jensen. “Is she always like that?”

Jensen shrugged. “Unfortunately. I can’t believe I have to marry her.”

A strangely sad expression flickered briefly in Jared’s eyes but it was gone so fast that Jensen thought he imagined it. “You’re a lucky guy,” Jared said quietly.

“Sometimes I wish I could marry whomever I want to,” Jensen admitted. “If we’re being honest, I’ve always been attracted to men rather than women. No one knows, and once I marry Danneel no one will ever believe I would be more comfortable married to a man.”

Jared squeezed his hand. “Any man or woman would be lucky to be with you.”

Jensen buried his face in Jared’s chest. “Please, don’t die.”

“I told you to think of happy things tonight, little human,” Jared scolded. “Your happiness will bring me joy, no matter how sick I am.”

“Okay.” He grinned. “Oh, let me tell you about the pranks Mackenzie and I used to play on Josh. He would get so mad…”

*

Jensen spent hours describing his childhood to Jared. His heart lit up every time Jared threw his head back in laughter. They sat on a rock on the edge of the party, pressed against one another and trading stories. When Jared was younger, he and his brother took much joy in roaring and scaring off knights and hunters that came up the mountain. His brother had apparently found a mate—a dragon mate—and moved away from their comfortable home. Jared didn’t let on exactly how lonely that made him but Jensen could tell.

When Danneel returned, with meat on sticks and an exasperated smile, Jensen was leaning against Jared and he was purring. Jensen didn’t even know Jared could purr as a human.

“Comfortable?” She teased.

“Very,” Jensen replied. “Sleepy.”

“We should get you home,” Jared suggested. “I don’t know how much longer I can be your human pillow.”  
“Not a human,” Jensen slurred sleepily. “Dragon.”

“Well observed, little human.” Jared helped Jensen stand up and the three of them walked back to Jensen’s house. Danneel kept up a steady stream of conversation with Jared but Jensen just snuggled into Jared’s warmth. Even as a human his temperature ran well above that of a normal person.

“Goodnight, little human,” Jared whispered when Jensen was tucked in bed. Danneel was on her way back to the castle and left Jared and Jensen alone. “Sleep tight.”

“Stay,” Jensen mumbled.

“I can’t.”  
“You’re so warm, so comfortable,” Jensen whined. “Like a living blanket.”

Jared groaned reluctantly. “One night, little one. I leave tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Jensen agreed. His eyes were drooping shut and he rolled into Jared cozily. “G’night, you cuddly lizard.”

“Goodnight, sweet one.”

*

Jensen woke in the morning before the sun was even up to Jared’s ashen face looking down at him. “Shh,” Jared soothed. “Go to sleep.” Jensen was highly in favor of that plan and snuggled into the blankets. He felt soft lips press against his cheek and a quiet voice whisper, “It’s you, Jensen.”

*

 When the sun was too bright to be ignored, Jensen opened his eyes. They were itchy from sleep and Jensen rubbed them before calling Jared’s name. “I had a weird dream,” He told the dragon. “You were so gray and sick and you were leaving me.” He yawned and scanned the room. “Jared?”

Jensen threw the blankets off and jumped up. “Jay? Where are you, buddy?”

The room was empty. He knew instinctively the house would be empty as well. His friend, his dragon, had left him and crawled back to his cave to die. For all he knew, Jared was already dead.

“Oh gods,” Jensen sank back onto the bed. He let his friend leave. He let Jared go and now he was going to die and it was that stupid person’s entire fault. Whoever was dumb enough to have Jared’s heart in his hands and then abuse it was the scum of the earth.

 _It’s you, Jensen_.

“Oh gods,” Jensen choked on sob. He jumped up and sprinted away from his house and not stopping until he reached the castle. He took the back away that only Danneel knew about and ran up into her bedroom.

“Jensen?” Danneel yawned. “What’re y-,”

“I killed him,” Jensen cried. He threw himself into his best friend’s arms. “I killed Jared.”

“Oh, no,” Danneel said. “No, Jen, you didn’t know. You couldn’t possibly have known.”  
“But I _did_ ,” Jensen moaned. “I did know. I didn’t acknowledge it but if I wasn’t so stupid then of course I knew. It was so obvious. I let him go. I let him die.”

Danneel pulled Jensen in close. “You don’t know he’s dead,” Danneel told him. “He was sick but he could still be alive. You know there’s that chance.”

“You think?” Jensen wiped his eyes.

“I think you should never give up hope,” Danneel replied.

And Jensen agreed.

*

Danneel insisted he take her horse to get up the mountain faster. Alona was a beautiful and fast horse and it took a quarter of the time to reach Jared’s cave. “Go home,” Jensen told Alona. “I’ll see you later.” Jensen knew Alona understood from the way she took off as Jensen strode up to the cave.

“Jared?” Jensen called. “Where are you?” He ran through the cave looking for a single sign of life. It was wrong for the cave to be quiet. Jared was never quiet. He was always rumbling around or rearranging his treasure, or curling himself up and purring. Jared was a loud dragon, but the cave was silent.

“Jared!” Jensen yelled. “You better not be dead or I’m gonna kick your ass!”

He ran throughout every room and didn’t even care that he couldn’t find the entrance. He just wanted to find his dragon and stroke his soft, warm snout and be wrapped up in Jared’s wings. He wanted to hear his dragon breathing and spitting fire at Jensen’s feet when he was annoying.

A dull blue object caught Jensen’s eye and he realized it was the end of Jared’s tail. Jensen sprinted over to Jared. The dragon’s eyes were closed and he was so thin his ribs showed. His scales didn’t shine and Jared didn’t flinch when Jensen yelled his name.

“No,” Jensen sobbed. “No, Jay.” He sank against his dragon’s side and pulled a wing around him. Jared’s chest didn’t move and Jensen couldn’t hear a heartbeat. Jensen cuddled himself into the curl of Jared’s body and stroked Jared’s cold, dry nose. “You stupid, stupid, overgrown lizard,” Jensen sniffled. “Why did you leave me? Why didn’t you wait for me? I’m so dumb, I am a foolish human. But I’m yours and I love you. Please come back.” He buried his face in Jared’s neck. “Please come back. You can’t die. Please, Jared.” He sniffed and tucked himself closer to the dragon. “Come back to me.”

Jared didn’t stir.


	3. When You're Gone, I'm Gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others.

_Jensen was in a castle. Velvet drapes covered the windows and the surfaces were smooth marble. Something felt strange and he looked down. There was blood on Jensen's hands. Lots of blood that made his whole body feel sticky and repulsive. Metallic scent fills his nose and he felt nauseas. It wasn't Jensen's blood, though, he knew that. It was tinged with the smell of fire and smoke. Jensen crinkled his nose. He didn't know any blood that smelled like that. Jensen stood up and tried to find the source of the blood. He swiveled around and scanned the room. Velvet melted away and rough, stony walls popped up._

_Jensen knew where he was. "Jared!" Jensen screamed. "Jared!"_

_He ran through the hallways but the walls started to shrink in on him. Jensen tried to push but they only got smaller. He dropped to his knees and started crawling. The scent of blood was at the end of the tunnel and Jensen pushed himself faster. Jared's crumpled, bleeding body lay broken in the center of a huge room. His bones were twisted and his eyes were glassy and empty. Brilliant, blue scales were hardly visible underneath stains of red. Jensen cried and screamed his name but Jared didn't twitch. Jensen moved closer but the walls started to come closer._

_"No!" Jensen screamed. "Please, no!" The walls pinned him in place and he watched his dragon bleed out on the floor._

*

A strangle snuffling sound roused Jensen. Something heavy butted against his chest and hot air fanned over him. Jensen groaned with sleep and his eyes burned from weeping over his dead dragon’s body. “Leave me alone.”

 _Unlikely, little human_. Jensen’s eyes sprung open. He must still be dreaming because Jared was dead, but his voice came again. _Good morning_.

Jensen’s mouth fell open. “Good _morning_? No! No, it is not a good morning! You were _dead_! I came all the way up here, out of my mind with worry, and then I get here and you’re _dead_! And I get a good _morning_? I could punch you in your stupid, stupid dragon face!”

_Little human-,_

“No! No, you don’t get to talk!” Jensen hit Jared on the nose, where it would hurt but do no damage. “You owe me an apology!”

 _Little one, I am sorry_. Jared feebly butted his head into Jensen’s chest the way he had so many times before. _Forgive me_.

“You were dead,” Jensen repeated. “I thought I’d lost you.”

 _I was close, but never actually dead,_ Jared explained. _I heard you and I turned around._

Jensen wrapped his arms around his dragon’s neck and breathed in the dragon’s familiar scent of rain and spring and fire. “I’m so happy you’re alive. I love you so much.” He kissed Jared’s nose. “I love you, stupid, overgrown lizard. I’m pretty sure that I couldn’t ever love anyone else.” Jared scratched at the scales and Jared purred weakly.

 _My Jensen,_ Jared cooed. _Mine._

“Yes,” Jensen agreed. “I’m still mad at you, though. You scared the hell outta me.”

Jared growled playfully and rolled Jensen onto his back. He nosed under Jensen’s shirt and licked ticklishly at him until Jensen was laughing and hugging Jared around his neck. The dragon cooed and nuzzled at Jensen.

 _You’re wearing my necklace_ , Jared commented.

“It’s _my_ necklace. You gave it to me,” Jensen defended. Jared butted his head against Jensen’s chest and curled his body around Jensen.

 _Mine,_ Jared crooned.

“Yours.” Jensen scratched at the scales under Jared’s eye and listed to the happy rumbling. “And you’re mine.”

 _Of course I am, little human. I always was_.

*

“So,” Jensen started.

Jared lazily opened an eye. _So._

“I was thinking you could come back to the city with me.”

“What? Why not?”

 _I’m a_ dragon. _People hate me_. _Also, I’m supposed to be dead_. _You “killed_ ” _me_.

“You could be a human,” Jensen begged. “Come home with me.”

 _You would ask me to be in a horribly uncomfortable form for the rest of my life?_ Jared asked.

“Well, when you put it like that…” Jensen knew he was asking too much.

  1. Jared’s tail flicked. _I’ll consider it_.



“What? You-you will?”

 _For you, little one,_ Jared said, _I would do almost anything_.

“I’m a bad mate,” Jensen whined. “I shouldn’t ask so much of you.”

Jared’s head lifted and his eyes sparkled. _Mate?_

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I assumed that’s what I was, given all I went through to get to this point.”

Jared wagged his tail and Jensen giggled. Jensen developed a newfound game where he climbed on Jared like he was a playground and tugged on his ears and rubbed Jared’s scales. Jared’s tail would sneak around him and pin him down if he caught Jensen.

“People probably think I’m dead,” Jensen said.

 _Would you like me to take you home?_ Jared offered.

“Not without you.” Jensen put little kisses on Jared’s wet nose. “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

 _Sap_ , Jared teased. But he was purring happily and licked Jensen’s face. Per usual, Jensen wiped the drool away.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Jensen admitted. “You’re not gonna go dying on me again, are you?”

 _No promises_.

“Jared!”

 _Fine, fine_ , Jared conceded. _I’m not going to die._

“You could come too,” Jensen suggested. Jared huffed.

 _Silly little human._ Jared wrapped a wing around his mate. _I will fly you down there, however. So you don’t get yourself in any trouble_.

“You don’t trust me?” Jensen asked indignantly.

 _You snuck out in the middle of the night in a storm and got attacked by wolves_. Jared met Jensen’s eyes. _You need your dragon to protect you._

“ _My_ dragon.” Jensen scratched the scales under Jared’s eye and Jared purred. “Though you’re more like a kitty cat. I’m a dangerous hunter. I should be protecting _you_.”

 _I breath fire_ , Jared pointed out.

“You’re a kitty cat.”

Jared narrowed his eyes and twisted until he had Jensen pinned under one paw. _Take it back_.

“No!”

 _Fine_. Jared kept him pinned and licked Jensen’s face. _Take it back_!

“Fine, fine! You’re not a kitty cat! You’re a very scary dragon!” Jensen hit Jared’s nose and Jared growled.

 _Ow!_ Jared unpinned his mate. _You’re_ mean.

“C’mon, take me home,” Jensen said. “The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can come back here with you.”

_What makes you think I’ll fly you down there after you’ve been so rude to me?_

“Because I’m your mate and you love me,” Jensen replied. “And if you don’t, I’ll be gone longer and you’ll see me less.”

Jared yawned. _I’ll live. As long as I know you’ll come back_.

“And if I decide not to come back?”  
Jared flicked his tail. _I know you will_. _Now, if you want a ride, take advantage of my good mood now_.

“Fine, you pain in the ass dragon.”

 _Don’t do me any favors_ , Jared huffed. He stood up and stretched his wings out. _Get on, little human_.

“Does this make me your dragon rider?” Jensen joked.

_If you want to be. It’s not like anyone else will be my rider._

“Oh, wow,” Jensen breathed. “I’m a dragon rider.” Jared made the rumbling laugh sound and jumped into the air. “Fuck, fuck, I’m _never_ gonna get used to that!”

 _I thought you were a dragon rider_ , Jared teased.

Jensen slapped Jared’s neck even though he knew the dragon would hardly feel it. They landed in the very outskirts of the city hidden in the forest and Jensen reluctantly slid off Jared. “Sure you don’t want to come with me?” Jensen asked.

 _Stop asking, little one, I’ll start to cave_.

“That’s the plan,” Jensen said softly. He held Jared’s head in his hands and stroked the scales with his thumbs. The dragon cooed happily and he rustled his wings. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

 _I’m coming back in two days and bringing you home to me, despite your success,_ Jared said. _And I’ll knock down the town until I find you_.

“Bossy dragon.”

Jared murred. _Goodbye, little one._ _I’ll miss you_.

“Go. Before I change my mind and stay with you.”

_Please?_

“Go, Jay!” Jensen kissed his wet nose and let Jared butt his head against Jensen’s chest and nuzzled his neck. “You overgrown, ugly, lizard.”

 _My sweet little human_ , Jared purred. He licked Jensen’s neck. _Hm, you taste good. Think you should let me taste you when you come back_.

“I don’t want you licking my face like a fucking dog,” Jensen replied.

 _Maybe I wanted to lick you somewhere else._ Jared’s fire eyes glanced to Jensen’s crotch. Jensen blushed and felt himself become turned on at the same time. Jared flashed his giant teeth and jumped into the sky.

Jensen walked to the village and anticipated reuniting with his family. Sure, it might be difficult to say goodbye, but he was in love with Jared and if Jensen explained that he’d found love somewhere else his family would support him.

Jensen wandered through the town and examined different venders. There was a man claiming to sell the most beautiful jewels around and Jensen debated buying something shiny to bring back to his dragon. He hoped he could find Danneel at some point. She would happy to know that Jared was alive and Jensen was his mate. Finally he’d found true love. But as he made his way towards the castle, he was greeted with Danneel’s messy hair and wide eyes. Even from so far away, Jensen could see the panic in them. “Danneel?” He ran to her. “What are you doing?”  
“Thank gods you’re here, I was just about to go find you,” Danneel breathed. “Some people claimed they saw a dragon and they’re hiking up right now.”  
Jensen raised an eyebrow. “You do realize they’re not able to do anything to him, right? He’s not exactly breakable.”

“They know,” Danneel cried. “They know about you and him, someone saw you! They’re going to say they have you and are torturing you to get Jared to comply.”

“He’s knows that’s not the truth,” Jensen said determinedly. “He just saw me. He just saw me. It couldn’t have been more than an hour and a half ago.”

“By the time the hunters reach the top it will have been plenty of time for people to hypothetically capture you and torture you, and Jared _will_ believe them.” Danneel patted her horse’s side. “Get on, we’re going to save your beloved.”

*

Jensen didn’t know the last time a horse had been pushed so hard. He and Danneel raced up the mountain as fast as they could, but the hunters had a lead on them. “What can they do to him?” Jensen cried. “They can’t kill him! Weapons don’t work on him!”

“Apparently someone found a poison,” Danneel told him. “It won’t kill him but according to the hunters, it will hurt him pretty badly.” Jensen keened at the thought of his dragon in pain.

Predictably, the hunters had beaten them to the cave. Jared’s low choking echoed in the cave and Jensen saw red. No one was going to hurt Jared; Jensen would kill anyone who tried.

“Jared!” Jensen yelled. “Baby, can you hear me?” Jensen scrambled into the cave and felt rocks cut his legs. All that mattered was reaching Jared.

Jensen wailed when he saw his dragon trapped under a net. His scales looked burnt on one side. Apparently the poison had worked. “Jared!” Jensen screamed. “Jay!”

Jared raised his head and Jensen hated the pain he saw in his eyes. The hunters glowered at him and raised their swords. “Oh, like hell,” Jensen snarled. “Jared, look, I’m _here_. They didn’t capture me. Fight back!”

Jared shifted his hind legs to stand up and the hunters threw a black substance against his dragon’s side, and Jared wailed and fell back down. “Get away from him!” Jensen shouted.

“What?” One of the hunters laughed nastily. “Wanna save your lover, boy? He’s a bloody dragon! Some prince-to-be.”

“Well I _am_ a princess,” Danneel hissed. She’d found her way into the cave beside Jensen. “And I’m not asking you to let the dragon go. I’m demanding it. You pull this net off, you dump that vile poison away—or I’ll make you swallow it.” The hunters didn’t move and Danneel shouted, “Are you deaf? I said _now_!”

Reluctantly they pulled the net off and Jensen ran to his mate. “Jared, are you okay?”

 _Don’t worry about me, little human._ Jared sniffed at him. _Are you hurt?_

“No, I’m fine, they lied to you. They never caught me.” Jensen hugged Jared’s neck and the dragon whined. “Gods, you’re in pain. I thought they were going to kill you.”

_They can’t kill me, silly human. Their intention was to torture, not kill. Guess they succeeded, huh?_

“This is not the time to be making jokes!” Jensen growled. “Stop getting hurt over me!”

 _You’re worth it, little one_ , Jared crooned. _You’re_ _my little human, my mate, my rider_.

Jensen vaguely heard Danneel growling at the hunters to get lost and then Danneel’s footsteps faded too.

“I’m not leaving again,” Jensen said firmly. “Every time I disappear you end up getting hurt. Stupid animal.”

 _Better me than you_.

“Stop saying shit like that!”

 _Fine. Just know that you are more important to me than my own life._ Jared butted Jensen’s chest and nuzzled his cheek. _My little mate_.

“Stop calling me little,” Jensen grumbled.

 _Anything you want_ , Jared acquiesced. Jensen didn’t believe for a second Jared would follow through with his promise.

“If I want you to stay in this cave forever, would you do that?” Jensen asked. Jared just looked at him with what was the equivalent of a human raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, I thought not. But if I asked you never to go near humans I didn’t trust again, _even if it is to protect me_ , would you do that?”

Jared gave him a reproachful look. _I would sooner give up all my treasure before I allowed my little human to be in danger._

Jensen groaned. “How will I ever win with you, you horrid monster?”

 _Stay with me,_ Jared replied. _Never leave me again, little human. And I will give you anything you want_.

“All I want is you, safe and alive,” Jensen murmured. “When will that get through your thick, scaly skull?”

Jared stretched out his wings and widened his eyes in an obvious plea. Jensen rolled his eyes but cuddled himself against his mate’s injured side and let Jared tuck a wing around him. “You know, as comfy as you are, I really miss sleeping on a bed. Do you think we could get a pile of blankets or something? The cave floor is unpleasant.”

Jared huffed a bit of smoke. _I suppose I could do that_. Jared eyed him hopefully. _I don’t suppose I can persuade you to allow me to have my wicked way with you now?_  
Jensen blushed. “You’re quite forward.”  
 _I see no reason why I cannot be honest with my mate,_ Jared replied. _Is that a yes?_

“As soon as you don’t look like you’re burned with poison, I will let you pin me down and do whatever you want with me. Deal?”

Jared cooed. _Deal. Oh, I can see the opportunities now. I may have to take you up on that pinned down thing_.

“Wait, are we going to have sex when you’re a _dragon?_ ”


	4. And They Lived...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's over! sorry that the chapter is short, but my muse decided this was the end.

Jared lazed around the cave as he healed. At first he wanted to fly with Jensen on his back, then he wanted to walk around and hunt, and then he became grumpy and spit fire and smoke every time Jensen tried to make conversation with him. Now he’d taken to ignoring Jensen entirely and refusing all the food Jensen brought him in favor of seeking out his own.

“You stubborn lizard, I’m just trying to make you better!” Jensen exclaimed. “Are you just going to ignore me until I let you go out and fly and injure yourself all over again? Because let me tell you, I’d rather be ignored and have you safe than in pain and talking.”

Jensen finished and sat against Jared’s side. The dragon didn’t reply, but he did tuck his tail around Jensen. It was probably instinct for Jared to wrap a limb around Jensen every time he came near. Jared protected his treasure fiercely, and Jensen was valued above all other treasures.

“Do you think that you would be acting any different if it was me?” Jensen asked. “If I was the one drenched in poison and tortured, you wouldn’t protect me even if it pissed me off?” Jared growled dangerously. “See? The idea of me hurt makes you angry. Why should it be any different with me?”

 _Because you cannot defend yourself,_ Jared replied. _It is a dragon’s job to protect his or her mate._

“Oh, you’re talking to me now?” Jensen drawled. “I’m so happy. I only had to wait four fucking days.”  

 _Stop whining. You’ve kept me from leaving the cave for days_.

“I was under the impression you went days without leaving your cave before me.”  
 _At least that was of my choice. You can imagine that it’s quite different for me to be trapped in here._ Jared snorted. _I’m a prisoner_.

“Fine, then I’ll sit in the corner and watch you hurt yourself again. Go away, do whatever the fuck you want. Don’t let me baby you,” Jensen snapped angrily. He knew it was childish, but he stormed away into a different room in the cave. It was smaller than the others but Jared couldn’t enter unless he was in his human form. Jensen had deemed it the spot to escape from his mate when it became too much.

It only took a few minutes before Jared was poking his massive head in the doorway and watching Jensen pleadingly.

“I’m not coming out,” Jensen said firmly. “You can sit out there alone and do whatever you want. Fly, hunt, walk around—I’m not there to stop you.”

Jared keened unhappily and snuffled at his mate. _Little one, come out from there._

“You didn’t want me around to begin with, remember?” Jensen shot back. “You got your wish.” Jensen didn’t hear anymore snuffling and he sat on the ground and pulled his legs up to his chest. He startled when warm hands began to massage his neck.

“Little human, I will always want you around,” Jared murmured. He sat beside Jensen in his human form, and it wasn’t fair that Jared was so beautiful when Jensen was trying to be angry at him. Jared was naked, as he always was after a shift, and Jensen noticed red, nasty welts on his left side.

“Oh, Jay,” Jensen whispered. He touched the welts. “You poor thing.”

“I know you’re trying to take care of me. I just get impatient sometimes,” Jared explained.

“I’ve been stifling you. How about I back off, and you try to resist jumping out of the cave?”

“M’kay. Now come out and snuggle with me. I brought you some blankets.” He pinched at his skin unhappily. “I really despise being human.”

*

Jared healed nicely after he stopped fighting against Jensen’s smothering. The two of them lay together sleeping or exchanging stories.

 _Sex now?_ Jared asked again.

“Jay-,”  
Jared growled. _You’re driving me crazy. You smell so wonderful. You’re untouched, are you not?_

Jensen blushed. “I don’t know why that matters.”

 _I get to share this sacred moment with my mate,_ Jared cooed. _I get to give this to the one I love_.

“I always thought _I_ would be on the giving end,” Jensen muttered. “Instead of taking your giant dragon cock up my ass.”

 _I will make it good for you. Have you ever known me to harm you? To bring you anything except happiness and safety? Allow me to give you this pleasure, little one_. 

“I trust you.” Jensen repeated firmly, “I trust you.”  
 _Good._ Jared murred. _Lie on your back, sweet one. And remember, if there is anything you don’t like, you merely have to tell me. It is my intention to make you feel good tonight, not cause you pain._

“Okay,” Jensen breathed. His cock began to harden under Jared’s sweet yet sexy tone. “Hurry it up, will you?”  
Jared chuckled and carefully hooked his tooth around the waistband of Jensen’s shorts. _Do you mind if I remove your clothing? I will not bite you_. He smirked. _At least, not in any way that you will not enjoy_.

“Who knew dragons were seductive? Certainly not me.”

Jared ignored him and gently eased the fabric off Jensen until he was naked. _So beautiful, so perfect. My sweet little virgin, my wonderful mate. Oh, how I love you_.

Jensen moaned. “Jay, please.”

 _Close your eyes. I want to surprise you with my tricks._ Jensen acquiesced, knowing that his mate would never do anything Jensen wouldn’t enjoy. Jensen waited for his mate to act.

Jensen’s whole body arched and he cried out when he felt Jared’s scratchy tongue stroke across his cock and balls. “Oh Gods, Jared!”

 _Do you like that?_ Jared asked.

“Fucking yes, that was amazing,” Jensen moaned. “More, Jay!”

 _Anything you want, my little one_. Jensen couldn’t find it in himself to protest at the nickname. Jared’s wonderful tongue was running from Jensen’s hole to the tip of his cock and Jensen writhed and pleaded for more.

“Oh, Gods, this feels amazing,” Jensen panted. Jared’s tongue wormed into his hole and Jensen bucked his hips and tried to push into Jared’s tongue at the same time.

 _Enjoy this, little human._ Jared’s wet tongue lapped inside Jensen’s hole and over his pucker until it dragged to the tip of his cock and licked away the pre-come.

“Fuck, this is how I die,” Jensen groaned.

 _Being licked until you’re whimpering like your dragon mate? What a way to go, Jen_. Jared continued to lick Jensen’s genitals, but Jensen felt something cold poking at his hole and realized it was Jared’s _tail_. “Jay-,”

Jared froze. _Do you want me to stop?_

“Just go slow,” Jensen said. “But don’t stop.”  
 _Have I ever told you that you’re perfect?_

“One or twice.” Jensen removed one of his hands from where it was clenched in his fist to stroke across Jared’s warm scales. “You’re so lucky to have me.”

Jared laughed loudly and nuzzled Jensen’s neck. _Trust me, I know_. His tail pushed a little further into Jensen, but Jared continued to lave affection across Jensen’s sac and cock. The tail’s presence was fading from a painful burn to a dull ache. Jared’s tail wiggled further in and Jensen’s hole stretched further and Jensen twisted around on it. Jared stilled and waiting for Jensen to give him the okay. Jensen nodded after a while and when Jared’s tail pushed further it, the tip it something that made Jensen gasp.

“Gods, what was that?” Jensen moaned. “It felt _amazing_.”

Jared purred. _Humans call it their prostate. It’s the one thing I bothered to learn about before I gave pleasure to my mate._

“Thank fuck,” Jensen sighed. “That feels amazing.”

Jared murred, pleased, and continued to lave his tongue across Jensen’s genitals and probe his prostate with his tail. Jensen felt his hole being stretched but instead of pain, he felt pure pleasure and reached up to grab onto something, but Jared’s scales were too smooth. The dragon offered the short horns on his head, ducking his head even lower and continuing to lick across every place between Jensen’s thighs.

“Jay—Jay, I’m gonna come, you gotta stop if you want this to—nghn—last!”  
 _What if I want you to come?_ Jared smirked. _I want to watch you fall apart, little human. Come for me, love_. Jensen cried out and felt himself orgasm, his come spurting across his stomach and Jared’s snout. Jared licked it off of them contently with an entirely too smug expression.

“You were supposed to fuck me,” Jensen accused.

 _Who says I’ve abandoned that plan? I just wanted to loosen you up. I’ve said it many times, Jen, I want to bring you so much pleasure you won’t ever look at anyone again_.

“You don’t have to make me come my brains out to prove that,” Jensen panted. “I would never leave my mate.”

_I know._

“Oh, wipe that smug look off your face and fuck me, for Gods’ sake!”

 _Pushy, pushy_. Jared’s tail stretched him a little wider and Jensen’s heartbeat picked up when he realized that he would have a dragon cock stuffed up his ass. Jensen had seen it and there was no way it would fit inside Jensen, whether he was stretched by the tail or not.

“Relax, small one,” Jared’s voice soothed. But it was his _voice_ , and the tail was gone, and kind _human._

“Jay?”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Did you really think I’d let your first time be with a dragon? Even stretched with my tail, I would only bring you unnecessary pain.”

“But…” Jensen’s sentence trailed off. “I thought…”  
“Trust me, I have every intention to fuck you as a dragon—if you so wish—but not for your first time.” Jared kissed Jensen sweetly.

“Have you ever…”

“Yes,” Jared answered. “Once. It was short and unsatisfactory.”

Jensen frowned. “Who was it?”  
“Some random girl in the city when I was younger. I looked like a human, obviously.” Jared smirked. “You jealous?”

“No,” Jensen huffed.

“Liar!” Jared exclaimed. “You’re jealous of some girl whose name I don’t even remember!”

“Can you get on with what you’re doing?” Jensen wiggled on the ground. “My ass is getting cold.”

Jared purred which sounded surprisingly animal even in his human form. “Let’s warm you up, okay baby?”

“Yes, please,” Jensen begged.

“Roll over,” Jared demanded. Jensen eagerly complied and felt a warm puff of air surround him. Jared dipped his fingers in oil and started to stretch Jensen open.

“Fuck me _now_ ,” Jensen demanded. “You stretched me with your tail. I’m hard as nails and I want to come!”

“Okay, bossy.” Jared lined his cock up and pressed in inch by inch. Jensen moaned loudly.

“So good, so good,” Jensen panted. “Fuck, move, _please_.”

Jared obeyed and thrust into Jensen rhythmically. It hurt for the first few times, but the ache faded to the wonderful fullness and when Jared hit that something inside him Jensen bucked and cried, “Fuck!”

Jared smirked. “I think I found your prostate.”

“Oh, fuuuuck, do it again,” Jensen begged. Jared got the angle just right and soon he was hitting it on every thrust. Jensen’s cock was dripping and his head thrashed from side to side, lost in pleasure.

Jensen tried to find a hand onto his cock but Jared growled and pinned his hands. “You touch yourself, I stop moving,” He threatened. “You’re going to come on my cock alone.”

“I can’t,” Jensen cried, “I need more!”

“No you don’t,” Jared said firmly. He rubbed against the bundle of nerves that ripped a howl of pleasure out of Jensen. “You’re so tight, it feels so amazing,” Jared moaned. “So happy I get to be your first, you’re _mine_!” He thrust and leaned down to suck on Jensen’s sensitive earlobes. Jensen yelled and felt his balls tighten up.

“Oh, Jay, I’m so close,” Jensen moaned. “More, please!”

Jared’s cock sent pleasure up his spine and all across his body. “Gonna come, Jay!”

“Good, do it.” Jared lapped at his neck and Jensen came screaming. Jared drove in a few more times before Jensen felt his dragon’s come spilling into him.

They stayed connected for a few minutes. Jensen felt utterly content and gently slid off Jared’s cock so he could roll over and put a light kiss on his mouth. “God I love you.”

“I love you too. Are you hurt?” Jared asked.

“No. A little sore, but it feels good. I like it,” Jensen replied honestly. “Really, Jay. You just gave me the best first time I could possibly have. Even though I thought I would be doing the fucking, not getting fucked. Still. Super good.”

“Well I don’t see how anyone could be _better_ than me,” Jared replied. “I’m your mate.”

“You’re also a very snuggly dragon,” Jensen added. “You’re less snuggly as a human.”   
“I’m not sure if I should be offended or not,” Jared pondered.

Jensen nuzzled into Jared’s neck. “You don’t even _like_ being in your human form,” Jensen pointed out.

“True.” Jared scooted back a little and Jensen watched his mate shake and grown until the beautiful blue dragon curled lazily around Jensen. _Better, little human?_

“Eh, it’ll do.” Jensen pet Jared’s snout and scratched his scales. “You’re very pretty.”

 _I know._ Jared slid a wing over Jensen and he adjusted until his tail was curled around Jensen and he could use Jared’s side as a pillow. _Why did I steal the softest blankets I could find if you were just going to use_ me _as a bed?_

“Sometimes I need blankets, sometimes I need a big cuddly dragon. If only the hunters could see you now,” Jensen teased. “I’m sure they’d run scared.”

 _I would burn them alive and drop their massacred bodies in the village,_ Jared replied.

Jensen patted Jared’s snout. “My cute little dragon.”

Jared huffed some smoke at him and Jensen giggled. “Wanna sleep.”

 _You have lots of wants,_ Jared told him. He reached behind him and plucked up a blanket with his teeth and draped it over Jensen. _No complaining. I don’t want you to get a cold_.

Jensen didn’t bother with a snarky remark. He kissed his dragon on the snout and settled in to go to bed. Jared curled around him and Jensen chuckled slightly. Jared cracked open one eye. _What?_

“I’m just thinking,” Jensen explained. “I came all the way up here to kill you in able to marry a beautiful girl. And instead, I fall in love with you.”

Jared snuffled sleepily. _Well, aren’t you lucky?_

_Fin_


End file.
